Search For Our Brother
by gaarablack
Summary: Ace, and Luffy's brother Sabo disappears into the forest while he was at camp for the summer. nobody been able to find him, so a year later the two goes to the camp in search of their brother. while there they make new friends, but some of them aren't as they seem. and the forest holds it's own secrets. fem Ace. fem Luffy.
1. Have Fun!

Hi this is an idea I had, and typed up with the awesome help from my new beta! He/she fixed it so great, and I hope y'all like it as much as I do! Thank you de3fr4gt5!

(Ace's POV)  
Me, my sister and my brother rushed to the bus station. My brother would go to the camp. The bags were successfully in the bus. Now the only thing that remained was….

"Be good girls while I'm gone." Sabo said. I rolled my eyes at him. He's just like a mother hen at times.  
"We know Sabo now get on the bus, we'll be fine! Huh, Luffy?" I asked my younger sister, Luffy. She nodded, and helped me with pushing Sabo to the camp's bus. He grabbed onto the side of the doorway on the bus, trying to support himself and prevent him from entering it.  
"Maybe I shouldn't go…" He murmured and eyed us.  
"We'll be fine big brother! Trust us!" Luffy laughed. Sabo looked back at us with concerned eyes.  
"You two never had been home alone before…" He said. I rolled my eyes again. He just worries too much!  
"Sabo I promise we'll be fine, we should be worried about you getting attack by a bear, or drowning in the lake, or even knocking a girl up!" I joked making his cheeks go flash red. I laughed at his stuttering blabs, and cherry red ears. Sabo is always so funny when he blushes!  
"Wh-wh-what are y-y-you t-t-t-talking about?!" He turned to me fully with wide eyes. I giggled, along with Luffy.  
"Come on big bro you are a big guy… going to a camp with a bunch of girls…"  
"Things are bound to happen."We teased with wide grins. Sabo's blush deepened. Oh how much we loved to tease our bigger brother!  
"Shut up you two…" he grumbled. I glanced at Luffy who glanced at me. We each grabbed one of his arms pulling him to our level, kissing his cheeks.  
"Have fun!"  
"We love you!" I said after Luffy.  
"I love you too." Sabo said. He gave us his famous grin before hopping onto the bus. We waved to him till the bus was out of sight. I looked down at Luffy who was pouting.  
"I'm gonna miss him!" Luffy whined. I sighed.  
"If you did better in school you wouldn't go to summer school, and we wouldn't have to stay behind."I said while we were walking back to our house.  
"You're so mean!" She shouted. I laughed loud enough so she would hear me.  
"Come one I'll make some ribs!" I sang.  
"Ooh! Rib! Meat! " She shouted running inside slamming the door behind her. I sighed as I lit the barbeque. I was really going to miss Sabo. We never been separated, and he's going to camp without us… well I was the one pushing him to go without us. Luffy failed her history, and math classes resulting in summer school. So since my dad is dead, her dad is where god knows where right now, and grandpa is on a month long business trip we couldn't just leave her home alone. She'd starve! So that left me, and Sabo. Sabo really had really wanted to go to the Grand Line Camp since he was eleven at least. But it was for ages thirteen, to eighteen, and nineteen, to twenty-two if you wanted to be a volunteer for the camp. When him, and me were of the right age we just didn't feel right going without Luffy, so when we were all the right age Luffy thirteen, and us fifteen Sabo got grounded for dying Luffy's babysitter's hair green. So no camp then, and then last year I broke a leg, and Sabo broke his arm, don't ask. Lady Luck wasn't with us so many years unfortunately. So yet again this year, no camp. This time I wasn't going to let him miss it, so getting Luffy on my side we convinced him.

"I hope he'll be alright…"I said whispered in a sad tone.  
"What is it sis?" Luffy asked behind me with a tone of concern in her voice. I shook my head.  
"It's nothing." I said focusing on the barbeque.

{Four weeks later}  
I was cooking in the kitchen. It was Father's Day today and me and Luffy wanted to make something nice for Uncle and Grandpa. But unfortunately Luffy was paying her classes in Summer School and I had to do all the work. Again. Not that Luffy always helped me. Most of the time she would watch me cook with a bored expression on her face asking when it was going to be ready and numbled nonsense until she got what she wanted and whined. The door of the kitchen opened and Luffy showed up.  
"I came!" She yelled. "OI! ACE! WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
"I'm right here idiot…" I murmured sweat dropping. You would as well If Luffy was exactly next to you.  
"Yosh! Have you made meat!? Grandpa loves meat!" She laughed.  
"Actually…Grandpa loves Rice Cookies…" I sweat dropped.  
"Really!?" She titled her head to her right side.

"Happy father's day grandpa!" Luffy, and I exclaimed tackling our grandpa in a hug as he walked through the front door. He always stood in his ground when used to tackle him by now after seventeen years for me, and fifteen with Luffy.  
"Thank you girls now…get off." He said in a stern voice. We let go giving him quick hugs each before running into the kitchen to finish his lunch. Grandpa can be way too serious at times, but he's a nice person inside with a big, warm heart.  
"Have you heard from Sabo today?"He asked taking a seat at the table. Luffy got his beer from the fridge, skipping over to him. I shook my head.  
"No. We haven't heard from him since Thursday?" I asked Luffy and raised an eye brow.  
"Yeah. How rude! "She said , nodding and sat next to grandpa. I heard him give a long deep sigh.  
"The longest he's ever done that was a day, and a half. I'm getting concerned girls." He said. I stopped stirring the stir-fried I was cooking to look back at grandpa.  
"So am I." I whispered looking down at my feet.  
"I'm sure he's fine guys! He must found some girl or some guys and he's having fun! Come on I wanna eat!" Ah..Luffy. Luffy. Never getting serious or concerned for other stuff other than food. Go figures. Food was way more important than school for her. That's one of the reason's she failed at history and math classes. Luffy made her hand a fist and hit the table. Grandpa, and I gave each other a look that said we would talk when Luffy's not around.  
"We have to wait for uncle." I said with my smile back. "No we don't." Luffy, and Grandpa both said at the same time with blank faces.  
"Alright." I sighed and sweat dropped. How could these guys communicate for things like that? I never understood it…  
As I sat. Tying the weird feeling that appeared in my stomach, the same feeling I had since Friday. I didn't like it, but I pushed it aside to smile for the two in front of me. Uncle came in through the back like he always does, unless Grandpa is dragging him through the front door.  
"You started without me? It's Father's Day Luffia." He said. Luffy looked up from her plate with a piece of meat hanging from her lips.  
"Maphy boter's day!(Happy Father's Day)" She said mouth full. She tackled uncle into a hug making him fall to the floor.  
"Luffia ladies don't stuff their mouths, or talk with them full."Grandpa said looking down at the two. I giggle at them. Luffy may be a girl but she acts like a man when it comes to food.  
"I can't believe you started without me." Uncle said with puppy dog eyes. I laughed. It was so funny!  
"They both said to, and Grandpa is the main father of the house since he made you." I said and smiled warmly at him. Grandpa nodded in approval and grinned.  
"Very good Alice."  
"Ace!"  
I insisted. The phone rang as Grandpa, and uncle started another argument.  
"Hello?" I said answering it.  
"Is this the D family? Sabo's family?" A female voice asked. I must've had a confused look on my face, 'cause grandpa looked to me ignoring the argument he was just having and looked at me with a serious expression on his face and concern was filling his eyes.  
"Yes this is the D' Family. I'm Portgas. D. Alice, his younger sister. How may I help you?" I asked the Lady on the phone. That stupid feeling came back but ten times worse.  
"I am sorry to tell you that, but your brother has gone missing, and we have been unable to find since Thursday afternoon."  
"M-m-missing?" I repeated. My eyes widen. I was shocked.

If you like it leave a review please!


	2. Missing

(Ace's POV)  
Grandpa was the first one to stand up and rush towards me with uncle by his side. Luffy sat in her chair , titling her head , she looked confused.  
"Yes. If your family would please come down to see us we will explain, and show you where he had gone missing."  
"We'll be there morning." Grandpa said taking the phone without my realization. I didn't hear anything. Like the sound from the room was completely gone.  
'Missing? Sabo's missing? No… how? Was he kidnapped? Did an animal attack him? What?'I thought.  
"Ace it's gonna be ok." Luffy said trying to comfort me. I didn't had realized that I had started crying till she wiped the tears from my cheeks.  
"Girls, we're going to the camp are you coming?" Uncle asked in a soft and confronting voice. Grandpa was off the house, and on his cell phone yelling at his boss that he wasn't going no matter what, his grandson is missing, and more but I didn't have the urge to listen.  
"I am." I said and stood up.  
"M-me to." Luffy said trying so hard to hold in her sobs. Not even ten minutes later we were on the road. It would be a ten hour drive to the camp, so we would get to the hotel uncle found online before we left by eleven thirty tonight, and be at the camp at seven in the morning. The drive was quiet for Luffy, and me, we didn't speak at all and just nodded as an answer. We really didn't feel like talking at the moment. Our brother was…missing… How could it be possible? How did Sabo disappear?  
After hours of driving, we stopped at the hotel. Me and Luffy simply threw ourselves on our respective beds and looked blankly at the ceiling. We were in deep thought. Even Luffy. When Grandpa asked us if we wanted to eat, she said blankly:"no." The night went quiet, neither of the four of us talking. I don't think any of us got any sleep though.  
I remember grandpa waking up me in the morning, but I didn't remember falling asleep.  
"What time is it?" I asked and rubbed my eyes to get the sleep off them.  
"Its six an' ten get ready we leave in fifteen." He said in the softest voice I ever heard him use. Grandpa could be nice when he wanted to, I had told ya! I putted on the blue jean shorts, and a red tank top I brought along with my leather black boots. It took us less than twenty minutes to get to the camp, and during that time mine, and Luffy's sadness was getting replaced with anger. How could he have gone missing? As we stepped out of the car a few people standing around, looked at us, like they knew we were Sabo's family. I gave them a death glare for staring like that before walking into the camp's office. A lady with dark green hair, and a bandana around it looked up from her computer at grandpa who looked really ** off.  
"Where is my grandson!?" He demanded. I was a little afraid of right now, I've never seen him so upset. He hit his hand on the counter.  
"Are you Sabo's family?" The lady asked ,looking back at us.  
"Yes we are." Uncle answered in a more softer tone.  
"My name is Makino. Who was I talking on the phone with?" She asked. I moved to stand next to grandpa.  
"I am. I'm his younger sister, and this is our grandpa you talked to him at the end." I explained. She nodded. She smiled warmly at me. For a moment I felt nice.  
"Where is Sabo?!" Grandpa demanded again.  
"Sir please stay calm…"  
"God damn it this is a fu… frickin camp! I payed for him to come here thinking he would have fun! But be safe as well! What's going on!?"  
"Dad…" Uncle tried to calm grandpa down but it was pointless.  
"You must be the D family." A male's voice said. Behind Makino was a guy with red hair, and three scars over his eyes. He wore a simply white shirt and blue jeans.  
"Are you in charge?" Grandpa asked.  
"Where's Sabo!? What happened to him!?" Luffy asked after being quiet for so long. The red haired man sighed.  
"From what the two friends who were running away from the supervisor with him, and the supervisor said he just disappeared."  
"What!? That's crap! Where are these three I…"  
"Dad no!" Uncle said in a stern voice.  
"What did they say?" I asked ,calmer than I had imagined.  
"They were trying to do a prank but got caught so they ran for it. When they couldn't loss him on the camp grounds Sabo led them through the forest…"  
"What?" Grandpa asked his hand was made a fist and his eyes burnt.  
"What do you mean?" The red haired asked with a confused look and tittled his head.  
"There's more to it ,isn't there?" The red hair sighed.  
"Yes there are… people who goes into the forest tend to disappear…" Luffy grabbed onto my arm like a little kid, her whole body trembling.  
"What do you mean disappear?" She asked.  
"As in one second they're there, the next they're not."  
Pregnant silence filled the air. How? This was completely nonsense but still…  
"What else happened?" I managed to get out.  
"Sabo was in front of the other two, and the supervisor wasn't far behind them. He said that he was able to see the Sabo's head just above the others, and then when he simply blinked, he was gone. Almost the same with the other two, they just glanced at each other, and he was gone… they searched for him for about thirty minutes before coming to get help. We've been searching since Thursday."  
"Why did we just find out yesterday?" Uncle asked now fury was in his voice as well. Crap.  
"At times we've been able to find missing people a day, or two later." I bit my bottom lip thinking about all that he had said.  
"So now what?" Luffy asked , breaking the same silence that had filled the room.  
"All we can do now is put up flyers about his missing, and wait. I am really sorry for what has happened."  
"What's your name?" I asked as he started to walk away. He looked back at me surprised then rubbed the back of his head.  
"Sorry about that. My name is Shanks."  
I turned back to my family.  
"Dad what are we gonna do?" Luffy asked.  
"There's nothing more we can do Luffy, but wait like he said." Uncle replied. I didn't want to hear that, I wanted to go look for him.  
"We should look for him." I said. Grandpa shook his head.  
"Alice, I'll put up missing person for him around the area. They will search the area; they know it better than us after all…" He patted my shoulder.  
"So!? We should be searching ourselves!" I insisted. My eyes reflected my anger and moved away his hand with anger.  
"I agree! Sabo's our family! We should help!" Luffy agreed, standing next to me. Uncle sighed.  
"Girls it's time to go." He said. I looked to the floor upset. How could they not want to go search at least? I groaned and runned away. The car wasn't far luckily, and fortunately the people of the camp weren't there staring at me and the hot tears that runned down my cheeks. I opened the cars door and sat inside, hiding my face in my knees and cried softly.  
'Sabo's gone… he disappeared in the forest… if I hadn't made him come he would still be here It's my fault! My own damn fault!" I thought while I sobbed.


	3. Cabin StrawHat

Thank you so much ConstanceTrafalgarFarron for beta-ing this chapter for me!

I hope you like it like I do, and will leave a review!

{One year later}

It's been a year since Sabo went missing, and since then Luffy, and me have not been the same. At first we were depressed. Sabo was our family. Our brother. And now he was simply…gone. The wounds started healing slowly and the smiles came back to our faces. Luffy had found her old self as I did too. But still, the thoughts of our brother never left our minds. We would think of him the morning we woke up until night when we slept. I remembered all the fun times we had spent. After six months no one had found him. All hope was lost. Though me and Luffy had decided to put some light in the tunnel. We couldn't wait forever for others to search for Sabo, so we'd do it ourselves. Summer came. Luffy didn't have summer school this year , thank god, so we were able to go to the camp after Uncles and Grandpa's protests.  
"Girls I want you to be careful if you go in the forest." Uncle said from the passenger seat.  
"We don't want ether of you going in there and we want know you will be careful." Grandpa said. He turned into the camp's driveway parking behind a bus.  
"We will I promise." I assured them.  
"We're concerned about you two driving home together." Luffy said as we got our bags out of the trunk, and then we gave our goodbye hugs.  
"We're men! Right dad?!" uncle said looking back at grandpa, who looked to him then hugged me bye without a word to him.  
"Dad…!"  
"We'll miss you." Luffy said cutting him off, and giving them extra hard hugs.  
"It'll be weird without you girls there." Uncle said. I rolled my eyes with a small smile.  
"You'll be off doing whatever it is you do, and won't even notice until you come back two months into the school year." I said. With that they left but not without unsure looks.  
"Ready?" I asked Luffy. She nodded grabbing her two bags, and mine.  
"Ready!" She said happily.  
"Luffy you have my bags." I said , sweatdropping and I was about to yell but she had already ran off to the group of people gathering around the camp's stage. I followed but slower. The red haired guy, Shanks was on stage.  
"Welcome back to everyone who has been coming here, and welcome new comers!" He announced. The crowd cheered.  
"Luffy!" I called searching through the crowd for her.  
"Now most of you know the rules I believe, and for those who don't I'll explain them. No wandering around after curfew, boys must stay on their side of the cabin…"  
"Does that mean the girls can come to our side?" Someone shouted. Shanks glared at the person.  
"No." He replied with a cold glare.  
"Luffy!" I called again.  
"No vandalizing the grounds, you are to go where your supervisor have told you at all times, and on free day you can do what you please. That's it." A tall guy with dark brown hair whispered something into Shanks ear.  
"One more think it's not a rule but should be spoken. The forest is a dangerous place we have had people go missing in there and other people have before we got here. So please stay out of there." When they talked about the forest my stomach did a flip. Shaking my head of it I pushed through the crown searching for Luffy again. I heard people doing wolf whistles, and flirtatious calls up ahead. I was going to ignore it but I heard the familiar laugh I heard almost my whole life. I pushed people out of the way to get to the front seeing a guy with green hair on top of Luffy, who was laughing.  
"Sorry 'bout that!" She laughed.

{Normal POV}

Ace walked up to Luffy, grabbing the guy on top of her by the back of his shirt she threw him back.  
"Are you ok?" She asked Luffy while glaring at the guy.  
"Yeah. I was running, and ran into him making me fall, and he tripped over the bags trying to help me up." Luffy explained laughing and dusting off her clothes. The guy rubbed his head where he had hit it on a tree.  
"Damn you're strong for a small thing." He said looking to the similar looking girls.  
"Sorry about that. I thought you were raping my sister." Ace said extending her hand to the guy. The guy glared at her.  
"Why would I? Do I look like that kind of guy?" He asked standing on his own with a raised eye brow. The guy was muscular. More muscular that I had ever seen. If it wasn't for his face and voice Ace wouldn't think that he was around their age.  
"Well…" Ace started throwing another glare for the guy but a harder one.  
"She's just kidding." Luffy said.  
"So what's your name?" Ace asked.  
"Roronoa Zoro. You two?" He asked.  
"I'm Monkey, D, Luffia! But you can call me Luffy if ya wanna!" Luffy exclaimed.  
"Portgas, D, Alice. But I hate that name so call me Ace, or I'll kick your **." Ace threatened and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"If I can have everyone's attention again? Yes. Right here!" Shanks called out waving his arms to get the teens attention.  
"What's with this guy?" Ace asked ,  
"Ignore his… weirdness. And them." Zoro said pointing to the gawking guys staring at her chest. She glared at them before turning back to Shanks.  
"Now newbies I have your cabin list as to where you will be staying. Now joining into the straw hat cabin, one of my favorites, will be Luffia, and Chopper." Shanks had said fixing his straw hat. Luffia cheered though she didn't know why she just did.  
"Who's Chopper!?" She shouted searching for her cabin mate eagerly.  
"I-I-I am… right h-h-h-here…" a shaky, nervous, high pitch voice said behind her. She looked back at a kid thirteen hiding the wrong way behind a tree.  
"Nice to meet you! We're newbies together!" She squealed tackling the kid into a bone-crushing hug. Chopper squealed in surprised.  
"Uh, uh, uh yeah! Can you let go?"He asked in a timed voice. Luffy released the young boy. Shanks tapped on the mic to get everyone's attention again.  
"That's what I like to see. Now…" Ace, and Luffy tuned him out when they didn't hear Ace's name choosing to talk with Chopper, and Zoro who was also in Straw Hats cabin.  
"Where's everyone else like?!" Luffy asked eager again. Even though they are here on a mission it wouldn't hurt if they made friends, and tried to get their cheerful selves back.  
"Well there's a bossy **, a kid always lying but for fun, a crap baster, and our cabin supervisor she's ok I guess."  
Zoro gave a quick rundown of the other cabin mates. Luffy was so excited she was bouncing in her seat on the ground.  
"I can't wait!" She shouted. Ace smiled at her, happy to see her smiling so widely now.  
"And Ace will be joining marine cabin." The small group heard. Zoro scoffed.  
"Sucks to be you." He said. Ace gave him a confuse look.  
"What do you mean?" She asked standing up. Luffy grabbed her bags, Zoro's, Ace's, and Choppers running in where she thinks the cabin is.  
"Luffy my bags!" Ace shouted at Luffy but she didn't heard her.  
"The marine cabin has this strict ** supervisor. Try not to get on his bad side. I'll show Luffy to our cabin, and bring your bags later." Zoro said walking after the Monkey girl with Chopper right behind him. Ace sighed. Nothing she can do now but find cabin Marine. Luffy scratched her head in confusion. How did she get to the lake?  
"Must've took a wrong turn." She said with a blank expression.  
" Oi! Luffy our cabin's this way!"Zoro shouted from the path walking in the right direction to their cabin. He thought about how he would get lost his first two years coming here but had it down now. Luffy ran up to him clomping his arm between her breast, and her arms rapped all around his arm. He blushed. How could she not care?

"Are we there yet?"She asked.  
"No." Zoro replied.  
A moment later.  
"Now?"  
"No."  
Another moment.  
"Now?"  
"No"  
"Now?"  
"No…" Zoro said getting a little irritated.  
"Now?" A vain popped out in anger on the green haired's head. His brows were twitching.  
"No Luffy. When we get there I'll tell you. Now go bug Chopper." He said trying to wiggle his arm out of her hold. Luffy looked back at the little guy.  
"You're thirteen Chopper?" She asked. He nodded.  
"Yes I just turned so yesterday." He said with a smile.  
"Happy late-Birthday!" Luffy squealed tackling him in another hug. He blushed when his face was pressed into her chest.  
"Th-th-th-thank you!" He piped out. Zoro deciding Chopper's innocents was worth saving grabbed Luffy by one of the bags on her back dragging her up the trail.  
"There it is."  
He announced pointing to it. Luffy sprung to her feet, putting her hands on Zoro's shoulders she pushed herself up to look over him. Luffy put her foot on his shoulder, and leaped a good eight feet in the air, and ran to the cabin when her feet touched the ground.  
"It's kinda big." Chopper said examining the cabin.  
"It can hold up to eight people. Pretty comfortable, Huh? It's one of the biggest cabins in the whole camp." Zoro said walking on. Luffy swung the door open scaring a long nose guy off his top bunk, causing a blond guy to burn his chin as he was lighting a cigarette, an orange hair girl to draw a line across her map of the area, and the supervisor to jump in her seat.  
"Wow!" Luffy said in awe.  
"You must be one of the new mates here." The supervisor said. Luffy nodded.  
"Yup! I'm Monkey, D, Luffia! You can call me Luffy to!" She introduced herself shaking everyone's hands.  
"I'm Robin, and I'm in charge here."  
"I'm Usopp! The greatest warrior…"  
"Ignore him. I'm Nami." The orange hair girl said pushing the long nose out of the way.  
"And I'm Sanji my beautiful Luffia-chwan!"  
He said her name in a with a French accident, kissing her hand. Luffia was oblivious to his heart filled eyes as she looked at the cabin.  
"Get off of her, **-cook!" Zoro snapped hitting Sanji over the head. Sanji glared at him.  
"Who are you to order me around?" He demanded.  
"Can't you tell she doesn't give a damn if you're flirting her!"Zoro said as the two got in each other's faces.  
"You must be our other new mate. I'm Robin." The others ignored the twos fighting to meet Chopper.  
"Luffia are you hungry? I'll make you something really nice!" Sanji shouted when he heard her stomach growl. Luffy's face lit up.  
"You bet!" She shouted. Sanji chuckled.  
"What would you like?"He asked taking another cigarette out.  
"Meat! Meat!"She shouted throwing her hands in the air.  
"Coming right up!" Zoro groaned. Now he has to deal with the baster flirting with Luffy to? He didn't like that. He didn't like it at all.


	4. Cabin Marines And Whitebeards

{Ace POV}

I walked down the path marine cabin is suppose to be. Well at least that's what the guy said when I asked him.  
'From what he had told me the cabins are spread apart.' I thought looking around. I didn't get it. I mean, some of the cabins are in the forest, so does that mean it's more dangerous in the deeper parts? Sabo was out here somewhere but Luffy… And I can't search through the forest 'til we have a free day, and that wasn't for a few days. I finally found the cabin. It looked fine.  
"Are you Alice?" Someone asked. I twitched at the surprise but that was replaced with annoyance at being called 'Alice.'  
"Call me Ace please." I insisted turning to the voice that called me Alice. A guy with light gray hair, and was really buff stood there with a clipboard.  
"I'm Smoker the cabin's supervisor, and I will be calling you Alice as it says on the signup sheet." He said. I groaned.  
"I didn't fill it out my grandpa did without asking what name to use." I explained. Smoker shook his head.  
"I will be calling you Alice. Now come on." He said walking pass me to the cabin. I stared at his back kinda in a state of shock and gasped but he didn't listen. Not that I'm some spoiled brat, or anything but I normally get what I want, especially with men. I just say something, and they listen. Shrugging it off I walked into the cabin it was a good size. On one side of the large room was a bunk-bed set, and the other side had two of its own sets, and in the middle of the room was a lone bed.  
"Everyone this is Alice!" Smoker announced to the whole room.  
"Hi I'm Tashigi." A girl with glasses and blue hair said waving at me. I nodded.  
"Please call me Ace." I said to everyone, and glared at Smoker.  
"C-C-Coby." A pink haired guy said. He was maybe a year younger then Luffy, and wore glasses.  
"I'm Law 'Ace.'"  
'Ok this guy is just making fun of me.' I glared at the guy with dark blue hair and a woolen hat that was spotted at the ending. "Name's Kidd." A guy with fiery red hair said. What I really noticed was that he looked like he was wearing lipstick.  
"That's everyone." Smoker said writing something down.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yeah. The extra bunk is for next year's newbies." Kidd said really close to me.  
"Back off."Smoker said putting his hand in between Kidd, and me pushing us away from the other.  
"Where are your bags?" He asked with a raised eyebrow after looking me over.  
"Take your guess." I said with a shrugged.  
"Sis!" I heard Luffy sing.  
"Now there are here!" I said opening the door to let her in. She jumped in the cabin holding my bag out to me.  
"Here! I forgot I had them." She chuckled rubbing her scar with her finger. I looked behind her seeing Zoro hanging back.  
"Zoro didn't wanna join?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"Nope! He said something about not coming near here, and getting yelled at by the beast in charge here."  
I stiffened when a dark presence came up behind me.  
"Luffy that's Smoker, Smoker, that's my sis Luffy." I said.  
"Roronoa!" Smoker shouted. Zoro stiffened where he was as Smoker made his way over to him.  
"Who's he?" Luffy asked watching Zoro get yelled at.  
"That beast in charge." I said as Smoker went over to Zoro. Luffy 'oh'ed realizing what she had just done, at least….I thought she did.  
"They look like brothers!" I anime fell while sweatdropping.  
"No you monkey hybrid that's who he was avoiding!" He nearly shouted.  
"Who's this?" The white woolen hat guy asked in the doorway.  
"Luffy this is one of my cabin mates ummm…"  
"Law." The blue haired sighed.  
"Okay! So that's Law, Law my sista Luffy!" I introduced them.  
"I thought she had a different last name then you." Kidd said appearing in the doorway.  
"We're actually cousins! But I love her like my big ol' sister!" Luffy laughed hugging me around the waist. I nodded as I patted her head.  
"Marine Cabin get ready! Time for lunch!" Smoker ordered. I gave him a look before walking over to Zoro with Luffy still attached to my hips. Zoro sent a slight glare at her rubbing the inside of his ear.  
"Thanks Luffy." He grumbled.  
"Don't tell her stuff like that it'll come out." I told him. He scoffed.  
"Obviously…."  
"Let's eat!" Luffy yelled l. I nodded. I was getting hungry myself. When we got to the eating area it was filled with the other campers.  
"There's our friends Zoro!" Luffy shouted pointing to group that looked to us. I cover my face embarrassed by her shouting. A blond guy gestured us over.

"Sanji did you make me something like you said!?" Luffy asked hopping into a spot on the bench next to Sanji? While pushing a long nose guy off of his spot. Sanji nodded grabbing a box from the table to give to her.  
"Of course my princess Luffia!" He said, and I thought I saw hearts in his eyes.  
"Stupid cook." Zoro grumbled taking a spot on the other side of the table.  
"Meat! Meat! Meat!" Luffy chanted. She started scarifying down her food taking a second to choke on a bone, and then eat more. I sighed.  
"Idiot." I said but also got the blonde's attention.  
"And what's your name?" He asked taking my hand kissing it. I blushed lightly, not use to guys acting like this.  
"Uhh. I'm Ace." I said.  
"Fer phel sam dis allice…" Luffy said mouthful. I hit her over the head.  
"Don't talk with your full." I said.  
"So your name is Alice?" Sanji asked.  
"Yeah but don't call me that." I told him.  
"You're such a beauty!"  
I looked to the others at the table for help when a hand grabbed my wrist pulling it free from Sanji's, and nearly dragging me away.  
"You're supposed to sit with your cabin on the first day." Smoker grumbled. I tried to stop but he would just keep dragging me not caring.  
"Didn't get any food." I said. He looked back at me, released me, and pointed to the line.  
"Hurry up." He ordered. What's with those orders? He's like grandpa, maybe worse! At least grandpa is a bit calmer when he orders someone around! I got in the lunch line behind a tall blond guy, and a guy with light brown hair in a weird do got behind me.  
"Thatch where have you been?" The blond guy asked the one behind me.  
"Just had to catch the rest of the group."  
"The ones coming back from last year are turning into hell demons you have to be more firm with them."  
"They're fine just kids like you."  
"Next year I'll be in charge of my own group, and…" I growled annoyed when they were talking like I wasn't there. I'm not short but compare to these I can hear it.  
"Oi! I'm right here!" I snapped. The two looked down at me just realizing I was there. Pricks.  
"Sorry." The blond said. Thatch shook his head at his blond friend.  
"Marco show some respect to one of the new recruits." The blond snapped.  
"Thank you Marco." I said sweetly. He turned to me confused.  
"For?"He asked, raising an eye brow.  
"For being the second biggest prick I met here." I said walking and passed him. Thatch laughed behind me.  
"She's a spicy one! Like fire!" I heard him say. I thought it was funny to cause I'm kind the pyromaniac. I got my food, and started heading to the table where my cabin was sitting. I passed Thatch, and Marco I gave Thatch a smile, and sent a glare to Marco.  
"Trouble with Whitebeard cabin?" Kidd asked. I sat next to him glancing back at the blond. He sat with his back to me, which I didn't mind, and sent him a cold look.  
"I think he shivered." Law said blankly.  
"Not Thatch. Just Marco." I grumbled picking at my food.  
"Don't go starting trouble." Smoker said. I huffed at him.  
"You can't tell me what to do."  
"Don't start anything as I just said." He said. I was about too abject but someone beating the mic making it ring an ear-piercing ring stopped me.  
"Is this thing on?" Shanks asked still tapping it. Everyone at our table, minus Smoker covered their ears.  
"Stop hitting it!" A man with blond dreadlocks said taking it. He placed it back on its stand glaring at the red head, along with most of the people here.  
"There we go!" Shanks cheered unmoved by the many, many glares being sent at him.  
'He reminds me of Luffy.' I thought and sweat dropped, watching him.  
"Now everyone! Me, and some of the other faculty will be handing out your activities for the summer!" He piped. As him, and four other men started passing them out I looked back at Luffy. She was trying to steal food from Zoro's plate but kept getting her hand slapped away by him. I smiled, and shook my head at her.  
"Here you go Alice." Shanks said handing me the list.  
"Call me Ace please." I said. He shrugged.  
"If that's what you want." He said with that big grin Luffy was always wearing before Sabo went missing.  
"I would really like that." He nodded before leaving to the next table.  
"Can I see?" Tashigi asked. I handed it to her not really caring what I had at the moment, my stomach was calling.  
"It seems only Coby has two different activities, one in the morning, and one in the afternoon." She said. I ate the wrinkly hot dog looking to everyone.  
"That's good?"I asked.  
"For me at least." Smoker said sipping from his water.  
"Alice I brought you some cookies I had made before coming here!" Sanji sang behind me. I tilted my head back, looking at him upside down.  
"Aw. Thank you Sanji, but please call me Ace." I insisted.  
"Anything for you my Ace of hearts." He said like you would hear a French guy say in a romantic flick. He took my hand kissing it , making me blush lightly.  
"Uh… thanks…. I think!" I said pulling it back.  
"Straw hat you should be over at your table."Smoker said. I was gonna say something but Sanji placed a hand on my shoulder shaking his head.  
"My deepest apologizes sir, but I just had to bring my new cabin mate's sister some, and there's enough for you too Tashigi." He said as if he was in deep thought. She blushed deeply nodding her head.  
"T-th-thank you!" She squeaked. With a bow to the two of us girls he walked away.  
"Stupid charmer." I heard Smoker muttered. I rolled my eyes taking one of the cookies Sanji had left. They were really good, soft, and filled with chocolate chips.  
'Sabo's favorite.' I thought sadly.  
"These are really good." Tashigi said. I nodded passing the rest to the guys. Smoker didn't take any saying he didn't like sweets.  
"'Course you don't. Idiot. " I commented.

Love ConstanceTrafalgarFarron for being my beta! Review if you just love my story, and ContstanceTrafalgarFarron's beta-ing.


	5. Them? Secrets?

Thank you bunches ConstanceTrafalgarFarron! 3

After lunch we were allowed to walk around camp to get to know it better.  
"Did you like Sanji's cookies!? They are the best!" Luffy shouted, fist in the air. I nodded.  
"Yeah they are… Sabo would've really liked them." I mumbled. Luffy's happy mood died down hearing Sabo's name.  
"He would've huh?"  
I nodded. We walked up the lake a bit, went to the craft area, saw the gardening grounds cause everyone would be taking care of a plant, and lastly the edge to where the forest deepened, where Sabo disappeared.  
"What could've happened?" I asked.  
"A giant bird took him?" Luffy asked. I knew she was serious by her blank face.  
"No it wouldn't be able to fly in between the trees, it'd be hard enough for a normal bird to fly in it." I said. She nodded.  
"You shouldn't be close to them." A voice said behind us.  
"Sanji! Do you have anymore cookies?" Luffy asked jumping over to him. I crossed my arms over my chest, and raised a brow.  
"Them?" I asked confused. He nodded.  
"The forest of course. You know people have been known to disappear in there. The camp thinks its fairies, or dwarfs hence them." He explained. I scoffed.  
"There's no such thing as fairies, or anything like that. Animals must be taking them." I said, I didn't believe it. Sanji shrugged.  
"Beats me. All I know is that I ain't going in there."  
I nodded.  
"Cookies?" Luffy asked again. She can be such a kid. Sanji shook his head.  
"All out but I'll make you some in the morning." He promised. Luffy's face brightens up jumping around of Sanji.  
"You're the best!" She cheered. Sanji's eyes turned to hearts and he started saying "Mellorine" and some other things… The two started back to camp but I stayed a few extra seconds to look into the forest.  
'How could someone just disappear like that?' I thought. It just didn't make sense! Somebody stood in front of you for one second, and gone the next without a trace? I started to catch up to the other two with a deep frown on my face.  
Later that night the adults started a fire to roast marshmallows over. At the moment Luffy was chanting 'marshmallows' over, and over again with Chopper, Usopp, and Shanks. I had questioned why he was doing that but everyone shook their heads, so I let it go.  
I didn't like my seat too much because 1) it wasn't close enough to the fire (my pyromaniacs) 2) right in front of me was 'him!' (Marco) and 3) Smoker was sitting right next to me on my right. (Yeah lucky me.) The guy with dreadlocks, who I found out from Zoro is Usopp's dad, brought out the bags of marshmallows handing one to each faculty member placed around us. Well all! But Shanks who pouted in protest. Sanji gave me his saying "ladies first". I stepped over the log in front of me, passing him to stand next to Luffy by the fire.

"Do you think Sabo did this?" She asked. I nodded, and hip bumped her with smirk.  
"Mine is better." I sang showing her the perfectly toasted marshmallow. She pouted.  
"You're just good with fire." She said in a matter of fact tone. I rolled my eyes at her as I left to sit back in my spot. I finished the marshmallow still feeling kinda hungry but didn't feel like another one I asked Coby for something who had brought a lunch box.  
"Oi, Coby do you have anything I can eat?" I asked. He nodded pulling out a red apple.  
"Here."  
"Thanks! Why do you have that?" I wondered.  
"I can't eat too much sugar. It gets me sick." He explained. I thought about lunch, and how he ate one of the cookies.  
"Oh my god are you ok!? I gave you one of Sanji's cookies!" I started to worry if he was ok 'cause I didn't see him after lunch when Luffy, and I took off. What if he was ill?! Coby nodded.  
"That was fine Ace I hadn't ate anything sweet in the morning so I was good." I sighed in relief.  
"That's good. Thanks again." I said with the apple in hand. I sat back next to Smoker nibbling on it while looking at everyone around the fire. It was so peaceful. My eyes closed my narcolepsy taking over.  
'Crap!'

{Normal POV}

Smoker noticed that Ace had stopped eating the apple, her head drooping forward.  
"Hey you alright?" He asked shaking her a little by the shoulder. She fell sideways landing in his lap the apple falling out of her hand.  
"Is she alright?" Marco asked looking back at the two. Smoker shook his head shrugging.  
"I don't know. Alice. Alice." He said trying to wake her up.  
"What's wrong?" Robin asked when she saw Ace.  
"I don't know." Smoker said again. By now most of the campers were gathering around to see what the fussed was about.  
"What's going on?" Shanks asked, and for the umpteenth Smoker replied he didn't know. He laid Ace on the log checking her pulse with Robin, and Marco. Luffy jumped on Zoro's back to try, and get a better look, much to his dismay.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"I can't tell." Zoro replied. Luffy put her hands on his head pushing up to get higher.  
"I can't see." She said pouting in defeat.  
"Her pulse is alright." Marco said ,searching the girl for any bug bites that might've cause the problem. Ace eyes opened as she shot up to a sitting position, giving everyone a near heart attack moment. She looked at the crowd around her confused.  
'What's with them?' She thought. Smoker, and Robin check her wrist pulse, while Marco checked her neck's pulse, and her forehead for a fever. Again.  
"What the hell are you all doing!?" She demanded shaking the three off.  
"What's going on?" Luffy asked sitting next to Ace.  
"Your sister suddenly looked dead." Marco said staring at said girl.  
"Again?" Luffy asked looking to Ace wondering why it was such a big deal.  
"Again?" Smoker asked.  
"Yeah. No big deal. Can I have another marshmallow?" Luffy asked Yasopp.  
"I get narcolepsy… so I fall asleep at times." Ace said through a yawn.  
"You looked like you dropped dead." Smoker said checking her pulse again. She pulled back not liking that they were still checking if she was really ok.  
"They come suddenly, and there's nothing I can do to stop them." She said as the group disbanded, all that stayed was all of the straw-hat cabin, her cabin, Marco, and Thatch.  
"Isn't that dangerous if you're driving?"Marco asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Do you drive?" He asked after her simple answer.  
"Yes."  
Marco face palmed.  
"You shouldn't do so Alice." Smoker said. Ace glared at him. She was getting really tired of him calling her that, and him trying to tell her what to do.  
"Grandpa said it was ok."  
"Well think of others well being."  
"I never fell asleep on the road before."  
"That doesn't matter you only been driving for what a year?"  
And so the argument went on between them. Both to thick headed to give up. The group of friends around them watched the small battle each thinking the same thing. 'Smoker has met his match' he never had someone to argue with over everything… well he never had anyone go against his orders now that you think about it. He was the alpha type, there have of course been others who have tried to be alpha but they always backed down right a way. Ace… Ace was different she was just as much an alpha as Smoker, and more since her grandpa was a marine commodore, and pounded into her that she doesn't crap from anyone! (That was his exact words when she started pre-school)  
"This is fun. Ace-chwan is so cute when she's angry!" Sanji commented with heart eyes. The others nod in agreement still watching the two.  
"Stop calling me Alice!" Ace yelled.  
"I will call you by your full name just like everyone else!" Smoker yelled back.  
"How do I know yours is really Smoker!? Huh!? Is that your nick name!?"  
"We are not talking about me here…!"  
"How did they get onto this topic?" Nami asked Usopp, who shrugged. After another ten minutes of yelling at each other the two shouted in angry, and walked in opposites directions of the other.  
"That's it?" Zoro asked waking up.  
"Looks like it." Luffy said finishing the bag of marshmallows she took from Yasopp without him seeing.

{Ace POV}

I growled out in anger.  
"How could he try to tell me what to do!? He's not my dad for god given sakes!"  
I swore out. I hadn't realized where I was going till I ran into a tree in my blinded rage.  
"Oww…" I groaned rubbing my nose. Ok so maybe this isn't one of my best moments but at lease no one witness it. Picking myself up, and brushing dirt off my ass I looked into the dark forest. I couldn't see anything in the darkness, but now that I think about it I couldn't see much when I looked during the day. I felt something familiar in them…  
"Sabo…?" I whispered. Maybe that was it. I know this is where he disappeared maybe he's still here somewhere deep inside the forest.  
"The forest has it's own secrets." Someone whispered into my ear. I jumped with a start.  
"Shanks you scared the crap out of me!" I said glaring at the red head. He chuckled.  
"Sorry Ali… Ace." He corrected. My glare softened. At lease he called me Ace.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged with that big grin.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked tapping my nose. I flinched away.  
"I don't know… I kinda stalked off here without thinking I guess."  
I looked back at the forest. Secrets… That word kept popping up. What does he mean by secrets? Is he talking about the fairies Sanji joked about this morning?  
"What kind of secrets does the forest have?" I asked him after a long pause.  
"Don't know myself, that's why they are secrets." He said with a shrugged, and shaking his head. I looked back into the forest with the urge to go in it. As I began to do so I felt uneasy on the inside, why?  
"Alice…" I gasped.  
"What's wrong Alice?" His voice sounded different? Serious maybe? I turned to Shanks not really knowing myself.  
"N-n-n-nothing." I stuttered. Turning back I took the step inside.  
"Alice… Ace…" that was Sabo's voice. He sounded drained of energy.  
"Sabo?"  
"I wan… home… bloody… hearts…!" I could hear parts of sentences. I understood the 'I wan home' part. He wants to come home. But the 'bloody hearts' one I didn't get. I was about to take another step in when strong arms grabbed me around the waist.  
"It's passed curfew Ace come on." Shanks said with his happy voice. I stared up at him confused.  
"What?" I asked like an idiot.  
"Pass curfew time to go." He said again. I looked back to the forest, I couldn't leave yet not when I was hearing Sabo's voice.  
"I can't! Not yet at least!" I said struggling in his arms.  
"It's time for bed Ace." He said but I kept struggling.  
"There you are."  
'Crap!'  
"Smoker just in time here." Shanks said nearly tossing me to Smoker. He caught me in his arms with ease looking up at Shanks.  
"You can take her now. I need a drink." Shanks said walking away. I pushed myself away from Smoker turning to look into the forest.

So… yeah like review please!


	6. Scavenger Hunt

This chapter was really long, and I feel bad for my beta. But I really do love you for doing it! 3

"What are you doing here?" I asked, raising an eye brow.  
"You were gone after I left you. So I came to find you." He explained. I turned to him shaking my head with disapproval.  
"I only been gone for fifteen minutes! I'm not stupid!"I snapped. He looked at me like I was wrong.  
"No it was an hour, now we add the fifteen minutes I've been searching for you." He said in an all mighty voice. He pulled out an old pocket watch showing me the time. He was right. When I last check it was ten o' five, now and its eleven twenty eight. How did that happen? I looked at him with confused expression on my face. Where had have the time gone? It only felt like a few minutes had passed not an hour.  
"See? Now come on." He said grabbing my arm and taking us through the bushes. The urge to go into the forest had vanished as soon as we made contact with each other.  
"What happened?" I asked myself. I accidentally said it out loud though.  
"What do you mean?" Smoker asked in a 'I don't really care but still asking' kind of way.  
"Nothing." I replied quickly. He suddenly stopped when we were near the cabin. I stopped as well as he turned to look at me.  
"What were you doing there? And with Shanks?" He raised an eye brow and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"After we stormed away from each other, I just mindlessly went there, I guess? I don't know! And as for Shanks I don't know what he was doing there, he actually really didn't answer that." I explained. He looked lost in thought for a moment like he was trying to figure it out. I rubbed my shoulders to keep warm when a big gust of wind hit us. Now I don't normally get cold but for some strange reason after we left the forest I felt a chill running down my spine and I had the urge to hug myself so I could get the much needed warmth. Smoker noticed this, and 'pulled' me inside, and by 'pulled', I mean dragged. When we got in there the others were asleep already.  
"Get change." He murmured with a harsh expression on his face like he always does when he normally bosses me around. I grabbed my clothes, and was about to head to the restroom when Smoker grabbed my arm.  
"Where are you going?" He raised an eye brow.  
"To get changed, cause I for sure ain't changing in here with a bunch of boys here!" I whispered. He shook his head pulling me to a door I haven't notice before.  
"This is a small changing room, there's a hook, and a light." He said flipping the light on. I went in there without a word, not feeling like starting a battle, 'cause I just know there'll be plenty of those in the future, and changed into my PJs. When I came out Smoker didn't have his big jacket on, or a shirt for that matter. I swallowed the drool that started collect in my mouth from seeing his big broad shoulders, and six pack. I mentally slapped myself for acting like such a damn girl. Smoker looked up while I was staring at him. He grumbled something under his breath that I didn't catch, and walked pass me to the changing room. I climbed onto the top bunk, happy that it was dark so he didn't see my blush. I pulled the blanket I had brought over my head when he came out from putting his PJs on. I could just feel his eyes on me for only a few short seconds but it felt like so much longer than that. I must've laid in bed for a good hour before the all to familiar tears formed in my eyes. I buried my face in the blanket. Sabo's blanket actually. Luffy, and I had been using his since he went missing. I don't know why we do it just comforts us for some reason. As the tears fell sleep over came me as well.

"Wake up Ace. Wake up." A female voice kept saying no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. The voice won, after a minute so I sat up fully awake with a grumpy expression on my face.  
"Yeah?" I asked ,Tashigi. She smiled nervously, and was about to say something when Smoker interrupted her.  
"It's time to get ready." He said grabbing his towel, and other shower stuff.  
"Well, good morning to you too." I grumbled. I hopped off the bed my feet touching the cold floor.  
"Get changed." Smoker said in his usual harsh tone. I looked to him noticing that the guys were staring at me.  
"What?" I asked getting irritated with the staring.  
"Nothing." Law said with a lazy smirk on his lips. Coby was blushing a quite dark shade of red, Kid was staring at me with interest, and Smoker rubbed his hand down his face after for staring at me for so long.  
"Men, come on." Smoker ordered. When they all left I turned to my only female cabin mate.  
"What's with them?" I asked. She rubbed her arm nervously looking to the side.  
"Well that is a reviling outfit Ace." Her voice sounded like a whisper, her cheeks had turned red. I looked down at myself. A black thin strap tank top, and black shorts… I admit they're a little too short , I give her that much.  
"Well , they'll just have to get use to it. I only have shorts, and tank tops with me." I informed her. She sighed.  
"Smoker's not gonna like this." She said grabbing her clothes.  
"Oh well, I don't really care." I went through my bag searching for something to wear. I could already tell it was gonna be a very hot day.  
"The guys get a shower on morning and the girls on night. Got it?"  
"What is that? A camp rule?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"No. But Smoker made it a routine a few summers ago." That guy has to be crazy or veerryyy obsessed with control. Maybe both. I shook my head not believing what I was hearing, and went to change. By the time I came out the guys were back changed, and with damped hair.  
"Alice change again." Smoker ordered. I shook my head.  
"No."  
"Alice that is not how I'll let someone from my cabin dress."I rolled my eyes looking away from him in a childish way.  
"So you have this rule for everyone in your cabin?" I asked.  
"Yes." He nearly growled.  
"So that mean Kid, and Law are drag queens?" I asked a mocking excitement. They choked in shock, and disgust that turned to laughter when they seen Smoker's reaction. Smoker's face was one of pure rage. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.  
"Alice get changed out of that, and then go to breakfast." He ordered slamming the door behind him as he walked outside. The others followed with smirk, grins, and small smiles on their faces. With a sigh I looked myself over again in the. Tight leather vest that made my chest almost pop out to people, but it wouldn't, a mini jean skirt, and my usual combat boots. The only one who cares that I dress like this is grandpa, uncle just says that I'm rebellious teen cause both my parents are gone, and Sabo was missing. Grandpa says that if he didn't stop me then I'd turn out like uncle. I would just roll my eyes at the two 'cause honestly. I don't know why I started dressing like this. I do know that I get very hot all the time so that might be why. Oh well, I put on some short shorts, and an orange tube top.

{Normal POV)

Luffy yawned loudly while she made her way to breakfast. She, and Zoro had slept in, and no one woke them up! So Zoro was showering, and she didn't feel like waiting for him and said she would go on ahead.  
"Luffy!" Ace shouted to her sister. Luffy stopped to wait for with her big grin.  
"Morning sis! Did you sleep and woke up late as well?" She asked realizing Ace was late to breakfast as her. Ace shook her head with a sour look.  
"No. Smoker didn't like what I was wearing first so had I to change." She explained. Luffy 'oh' her hands behind her head.  
Ace started telling her about last night at the forest as they walked.  
"Really? Then he's there! We have to find him!" Luffy said loudly. Ace nodded thinking about the night before.  
"Agree."As they entered the dining area, most eyes went to them, and an angry pair of eyes went to Ace. They choose to ignore them feeling their stomachs beg for food they got in line.  
"Good morning beautiful Luffia, and my sweet Alice."  
"Sanji I know I told you to stop calling me that! "Ace whined. Sanji slapped his forehead with a curse.  
"You are right I am so sorry my Ace, my Queen of hearts." He apologized.

"You don't have to call me that ether…" she mumbled blushing at the nickname.  
"Sanji why are you behind the counter?" Luffy asked with a cute smile. Sanji took out a tray of cookies, which Luffy attacked the moment she saw them.  
"Because I cook breakfast, and dinner here." The cook explained handing a few cookies that he saved for Ace to her. She gave him a small smile in thanks.  
"Really? That's so cool!" Luffy said in awe. Sanji gave them their food saying that he'll see them in a few, after he finishes with his work. Ace sat next to Luffy with the rest of the straw hats. She didn't feel like sitting through the rest of breakfast with a whining Smoker.  
"Good morning, Ace. How are you?" Robin asked putting the book she was reading down.  
"Good. But Smoker is really getting on my nerves, and it's only the first official day of camp! How am I gonna deal with him the rest of the summer?" Ace said pressing her forehead to the table. Luffy patted her back laughing.  
"You'll do just fine sis!" she said. Zoro watched the younger girl with a small smirk that fell once Sanji sat next to Luffy.  
"So we have a scavenger hunt today." He said.  
"Cool! What do we do?" Luffy asked not knowing at all what that was. Ace face palmed.  
"It's like a egg hunt Luffy. Good luck with her." she said to the rest of the crew. Luffy 'oh' again with a smile.  
"That's so awesome!" she said like a child. Her child like, innocent smile made the guys at the table melt, except from Zoro.  
"Do we get to pick teams, or is it a cabin team thing?" Nami asked the dazed cook with the heart eyes. He tore his eyes away from Luffy to look at his lovely orange haired.  
"Teams." He answered. Ace's eyes sparkle at this.  
"So I don't have to get stuck with Smokie?" she asked with hoped filled eyes. Usopp nodded.  
"Yeah. Man I hope I get picked as a captain this time!"  
"Me too!" Luffy shouted. The two exchanged a high five with huge grins on their faces.  
"Well this is going to be interesting." Robin said going back to her book. When everyone in camp finished eating they all gathered round the campfire area. Luffy, and Ace stood next to each other with the straw-hat cabin.  
"Ace look! Your cabin mates are coming over!" Luffy announced, pointing at say cabin. Ace swore, and hid behind Zoro since he was the bigger one around.  
"I see you ,Ace." Law said, smirking and looked behind Zoro. Ace gave him a look of annoyance, with a bitter smile.  
"I didn't think you were so…. playful 'Law'." She almost snarled. She came out from behind, arms crossed over her chest, and Smoker stared down with each other. They others could feel the negative vibes between the two making some shiver just for being near.  
"Alright Law, and Sanji are our last two captains!" Shanks voice rang out of nowhere interrupting the two.  
"What!? No fair!" Usopp, and Luffy whined.  
"Don't worry Luffy-chwan! You can be on my team, and help me with everything!" Sanji sang. Luffy hopped over to Sanji capturing him in a bone-crushing hug squealing.  
"You're the best… San…ji?" she trailed off as Sanji melted in her hug with heart filled eyes. Luffy looked to the others for help.  
"Ignore him." Nami said simply. Luffy laid Sanji on the ground before jumping back over to Ace.  
"Now everyone start getting teams! Pell you're with…" Ace tuned him out again losing interest again. Some minutes later Law tapped her shoulder.  
"I pick Ace as my last team mate." He said. She looked at him confused then remembered about the game.  
"Oh right. Cool." She stood behind Law looking at the rest of them. She made a look at Marco but moved on to the next person standing next to him.  
"Hi I'm Vivi! I'm from the Alabasta cabin. And you?" A blue haired girl with soft brown eyes smiled.  
"I'm Ace, I'm from Marine cabin." She grinned.  
"This is Conis she's from Alabasta too." Vivi introduced the girl next to her. She had long blonde hair that were braided and had pretty blue eyes that reminded of shiny pearls.  
"Nice to meet you Ace."  
"Same here." The two greeted each other.  
"Alright we got the map."  
"Not , that'll do you any good moss head!" Sanji called as him, and his team started leaving to find the first flag. Zoro gave him the finger not even looking back at the blonde. Law took the map reading it over.  
"I say we break into two teams."  
"Conis, and I will go with Zoro… don't want him getting lost out here." Vivi said under her breath to the girls. Ace held in her laugh as she saw Zoro's ears turn red from anger. Law nodded to the blue hair girl, smirking.  
"Okay. Marco and Ace your with me." Ace huffed but said nothing. After Law gave Zoro and the girls the map saying he knew where they had to go and that they would need it more with result to earn a glare from Zoro and then they took off.  
"So we have to find five flags that are scattered around the camp, and possibly fight other teams for these flags?" Ace asked from behind the two guys. Marco nodded searching under some branches.  
"That is correct Ace, and they can be anywhere." He said walking on. The guys talk among themselves leaving her out of the loop.

{Ace's POV}

I walked behind the guys with my arms still crossed over my chest. Were they leaving me out on purpose? Idiots. I placed my hands behind my head; looking up at the branches above me. They sure were high! I bet me, Luffy, and Sabo would have a blast racing to the tops. Something shinning, and sliver caught my eyes.  
'Is that a flag?' I thought stopping.  
"Hey guys what color are the flags?" I asked, looking at the two man.  
"Sliver, or red." Law informed me. I nodded even though he wasn't looking at me. Walking over to the base of the tree the flag was, I started climbing.

{Normal POV}

Law, and Marco stopped their conversation when they didn't hear Ace's footsteps behind them anymore and turned back to see she wasn't there.  
"Where did she go…?" Law thought aloud, searching between the trees for her. Marco retraced his steps to where he think Ace was last he seen her. The two were getting very concerned now. How could they lose her already?  
"Eep!" a squeak sounded from above them. They looked up seeing Ace pulling herself onto a high branch.  
"Ace! What the heck are you doing?!" Marco demanded. Ace hung from the branch like a sloth swinging as she looked down at them.  
"I found our first flag! See?" she shouted down to them pointing at the sliver flag. Then Marco flinched when she let go with one hand fearing she would fall.  
"Good Ace! Why didn't you tell us? We could've gotten it instead." Ace stood on an even higher branch glaring at him.  
"I'm more than capable to get it, plus you two were too busy talking I didn't want to bug." She walked over to the edge with a cheshire grin on her face. When she leaped to the next one the guys hearts stopped. She grabbed onto the branch like nothing, and swung to the next branch. When she got it, she started hopping down the branches with a quick speed, so elegant like a cat. She held it out to the silver flag to Law with a satisfied grin.  
"Here we go." She said. Marco shook his head. Why was he giving himself a heart attack for her? She obviously knew what she was doing. Hey, she climbed that tree way better then he would've, but he wouldn't admit that. He would never admit that.  
"Now, we go this way." Law said walking on. Marco stayed behind with Ace this time having a war with himself if he should start conversation.  
"Do you have something to say?" Ace asked with a blank look. She didn't really know what to think of the blonde she had met at the dining hall over their first meeting, and he was worried about her when she had her sleep attack. So maybe he's an ok guy, and they could even be friends .  
"That was dangerous you know? You could've gotten hurt, next time let one of us go up there." On second thought maybe they wouldn't. Ace glared at him.  
"Why? I'm obviously a good tree climber, or is the problem is that I'm a girl?" she snapped. Marco shook his head. He didn't mean to say any of that but his mouth was working on its own. He sighed and the raven haired girl in front of him gave him one of the nastiest glares he's ever received.  
"I didn't mean it like that." He said. Ace crossed her arms with the same glare on her face.  
"Then what did you mean?"  
"I just meant that you could've gotten hurt while up there, and…"  
"And you didn't think I could handle it?"

"No I just meant-"  
"Prick…" Ace muttered while she walked away from the confused blonde. So maybe being friends wouldn't be happening between the two after all. Marco watched her walk away trying to figure out what just had happened. He knows he said something wrong at the beginning but he tried to fix it but he guessed by then Ace didn't want to hear it. Girls were so frustrating to him and this one has a temper. Rubbing his forehead as a serious headache started to form he went after her and Law. Law looked back at the two that were far behind him. He had caught the beginning of the conversation but tuned out since it wasn't his business. He stopped at the lake waiting for the other two catch up.  
"It's around the lake somewhere." He said. Ace went off to search not looking at Marco as he tried to talk to her again.  
"I don't even want to know." Law said, shrugging when Marco turned to look at him.

{Ace's POV}

I searched under the rocks and some trees that looked like they started to get pulled out but never finished. I did this for another ten minutes before I heard footsteps approach me from behind. I looked back to see Marco there just watching me.  
"Yes?" I asked rather harshly. I had to admit this guy is really pissing me off now.  
"Ace I just want to talk to you not offend you." He said lifting his hands in front of him ,showing he was harmless. I sat on the ground waiting for him to start.  
"Go on." I said after a long silence had filled the air.  
"I didn't mean to offend you ,okay? It wasn't because you're a girl it's just that… I don't know. I wasn't even going to say any of that but my mouth worked on its own I guess…" he was rambling now, and it was kind of cute if you ask me.  
"Well, what were you really gonna say?" I asked uncrossing my arms, and letting them sit on my lap. He shrugged.  
"I don't know Ace, I just wanted to talk, and show you that I'm not, as you have put it an prick. Can we try again?" I let out a girly giggle, which was uncharacteristic of me, but he was just too cute! His face was all red from blushing and he was stuttering so badly. I nodded.  
"Yeah Marco I'd like that." I told him. He grinned at me.  
"This is all so touching but I found the flag." Law said from behind Marco.  
"Where is it?" I asked. He pointed to the lake. It was a good twenty feet away and looked to be ten feet deep being held down by rocks.  
"Who plans these things out?" I asked.  
"Don't bother asking it'll get you nowhere." Marco said.  
"These aren't the clothes for swimming." Law said taking off his hat, and putting it aside.  
"I can get it." I told him. He shook his head before diving under. I was barely able to make him out in the murky water but his yellow shirt helped me keep track of him. When he came up he had a sliver flag in his hand.  
"Three more." He said.

{Normal POV}

"This way Sanji!" Luffy shouted dragging the said blonde through some trees. Sanji chuckled at her hyper and eagerness.  
"Calm down Luffy we have to wait for the others." He said ,stopping. Luffy looked behind her to the other four ways behind them.  
"Opps." Sanji looked to the hand holding his with a grin.  
"Luffy you know you're really beautiful." Luffy blushed a bit at the complement not meeting Sanji's eye.  
"Thanks." Lifting his free hand he caressed a tan cheek. Luffy met his eye with rosy pink cheeks, and for a second she thought she saw his eye glowing. When she was gonna question it Sanji pulled his hand away from her cheek to some moving bushes.  
"Zoro we told you it's not this way!" Vivi said as her, Zoro, and Conis popped out of the bushes. Sanji moved to the girls with his arms held out.  
"Vivi-chwan! Conis-chan! What are you two doing here?" he asked in his love struck voice. Vivi smiled to him.  
"Oh hi Sanji-kun! We were on our way to the gardens."  
"But that's on the other side of camp." Sanji said turning to glare at the moss head. Zoro looked up from the map with a raise brow.  
"Really? Crap how did that happen?" he asked looking back to the map. The two girls sighed. They've been trying to tell him that for the past twenty minutes but he just wouldn't listen!  
"I'm sorry you got stuck with him my sweeties. I honestly can't figure out why Law would pick someone who has no sense of direction for a game that involve just that." Luffy looked over Zoro's shoulder at the map.  
"Uh Zoro? It's upside down." She said. Zoro looked to her then turn the map the right way seeing she was right. He cursed under his breath.  
"Well maybe now we can find something. Come on girls the garden is this way…"  
"No it's this way Zoro!" the two girls said each taking an arm, and leading him the right way.  
"Bye Zoro!" Luffy shouted waving.  
"Be careful girls! Moss head if anything happens to them I'll kill you!" Sanji threatened but it only fell on deaf ears.  
"Was that Zoro?" Robin asked as her, and the rest of the team caught up. Luffy nodded. Coby's legs collapsed under him, and Luffy just threw herself on the ground into a sitting position next to him.  
"Yup!" she said. Tashigi leaned against a tree trying to catch her breath like Coby. She didn't think someone so fragile looking as Luffy could run so fast, and could be so strong. Thatch panted next to Sanji, thinking the same thing as Tashigi.  
"Alright guys there should be a flag somewhere around her. Geez why the hell do they make these things so damn hard… Kinda hate these things, especially without my dear Nami-Swan… " Sanji muttered going over the map of camp again.  
"I love this! It's so much fun!" Luffy shouted.  
"Me too Luffy!" Sanji cooed. The others rolled their eyes they knew Sanji to well, well except for Coby, and Luffy that is. They split up to search the area. Luffy had gone in a random direction that the others weren't taking. She walked pass the supply storage, arms behind her head.  
"If I was a flag where would I be?" she questioned out loud. She turned to some serious cursing coming from her right.  
"Fuck this!" Kid swore stepping onto the path she was taking.  
"Kid did you get lost like Zoro too?!" she asked with wide eyes. Kid stared at the girl before remembering she is Ace's sister…? Cousin? She was Ace's something!  
"No!" he said harshly. She nodded.  
"Where's your team? Weren't you with Usopp, and Nami?" she asked searching for them. He scoffed.  
"I'm done with this fuckin game." He said walking off. Luffy tried to catch up with the ginger's pace.  
"Really? Hmmm?" she said going into a deep thought. Kid watched her, waiting for her to say something, but when she didn't he spoke up.  
"Well?!" Okay, it's not his fault for having a temper right?  
"I didn't think of you as a person who gave up easily."  
"Giving up easily? Me? You're crazy." She giggled.  
"But you are quitting Kid. You said 'I'm done with this fuckin game' just like that." His mouth made a twitch attempt to smile at her for trying to sound like him, but died at being called a quitter.  
"I didn't say that."  
"Yes you did."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"Did too." This was obviously getting him nowhere but it was fun to tease the girl.  
"You're cute."  
"S-s-sh-shut up!" she stuttered. She turned to run in a random direction again but Kid stopped her before she could.  
"Whoa! Are you crazy? You do know going into the deeper part of the forest would result in you disappearing?" he asked. Luffy looked to where she was going to run. He was right this is where Ace said she heard Sabo call her. Maybe if she went in she'll hear him to. She tried to get closer but Kid held a tight grip on her.  
"Hey I'm warning you don't go in there… hey!" he shouted when Luffy sprinted to the trees. She was going to run in but images flashed through her eyes stopping her. Blood. Blood was everywhere… bodies littered the floor, dead bodies at that. It was horrible seeing all of it.

"Sabo…" she whispered when she saw her brother in torn up pants, and nothing else sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with blood on him. His arms were painfully bruised with vines that cut into his skin drawing blood. She couldn't see his face though, but she could see that he was breathing at least. She took another step in hearing his raspy breathing, another step, and she could see more of the room, another step, a voice (not his own) cackling over him, one more step she could see a dress colored with blood… what was going on? She was about to run in maybe she would find out where he was so her, and Ace could save him but then arms around her waist stopping her.  
"What did I just say? Are you trying to disappear forever?!" Kid shouted dragging a struggling Luffy out of the darker part of the forest.  
"Let me go! I have to go in there! I have to!" she continued to shout. When her fist accidentally hit him in the face he growled, and pinned her to the nearest tree.  
"Will you stop it?!" he shouted. Luffy stopped, seeing the anger in Kid's eyes.  
"I have to go in there…" she whispered more sadly now. Kid shook his head.  
"Why would you want to go in there?" he asked.  
"Sabo…" the name froze Kid. Did she really just say…? No impossible.  
"What?" He asked. Luffy inhaled deeply.  
"Sabo my brother… he came here last year, he disappeared in that damn forest, and I'm trying to find him with Ace." She explained. Kid's bangs covered his face from her view. He didn't say anything to her.  
"I have to find him… that's why me, and Ace are here to find him. We won't leave until we find him… Kid…?"  
"Luffy you do better to forget him, he's gone, and he'll never come back…" Kid muttered. Luffy glared at him.  
"No! Didn't you hear what I said? He's our brother, we can't ever forget him! We refuse to go back without him!"  
"Bitch, don't you get it!? He's gone! You go in there and you'll just be getting yourself killed!" Kid shouted shaking Luffy by the shoulders. Luffy struggled again trying to get free.  
"My name is Luffy! And I'm not gonna die! Not until Sabo is home safe and sound with my dad, gramps, and Ace! I refuse to die!" she shouted back to the red head. They glared at each other for the longest time before Kid shoved her hard into the tree, and started storming off. Luffy huffed in, and out.  
"You want to get killed by 'them' then go ahead! To hell if I care!" he shouted. After Luffy calmed down, and Kid was long gone she started thinking about what had just happened. She had seen Sabo hurt, and surrounded by dead bodies. What did it mean? And Kid… what does he mean get killed by 'them'? Who are they?  
"Luffy are you ok?" Robin asked. Luffy gave her a force smile.  
"Of course Robin! Come on let's find the flags!" she said running pass the older girl. As the two girls went to find the others not noticing the pair of eyes that watched the younger one.


End file.
